This invention relates to a device to hold a lock key firmly while impressioning, and the need for this invention is evidenced by the fact that most locksmiths use locking type pliers to hold the key while impressioning.
Other methods used to hold a key while impressioning are either too bulky or will let the key slip in the process. While locking type pliers will work; they are not on the true centerline of the lock rotating plug, and therefore require much care to prevent key breakage in the process. The locking type pliers also will allow the key to slip in the plier jaws as the rocking motion and torque is applied to the key.
The invention herein described uses two cup point set screws which bite into the key preventing slippage of the key during the impressioning process.
A further object of this invention is that this tool holds and rotates the key on a true centerline of the lock plug giving better feel in the process. Another object of this invention is a convenient friction holder in the tool handle for the hex set screw wrench used for tightening and loosening the cup point screws clamping the key.
Yet another advantage of this invention is that the handle can be injection molded plastic around an aluminum or steel head; making it very strong where the key is clamped and making it easy to manufacture for a reasonable price.
Another feature of this invention is the slim nose on the tool to allow it to enter an automobile steering column ignition lock between the tabs on the lock.
The novel features and advantages of the invention as well as additional objects thereof, will be understood more fully from the following description when read in connection with the drawings.